oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaz Hoyt
Jaz Hoyt (born John Oppenheimer, Jr.) was a Biker inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Evan Seinfeld. Character Summary Prisoner #98H432. Convicted August 12, 1998 - aggravated assault in the first degree. Sentence: Eight years, eligible for parole in four. Jaz Hoyt was adopted by a wealthy family. His birth mother abandoned him at an orphanage, while his real father died in prison. He demonstrated anti-social behavior as a child, he tortured and killed animals. According to psychiatrists who had worked with him in the past, Hoyt even sodomized a playmate. His adopted parents did all they could for him. Hoyt graduated Phillips Exeter, and dropped out of Harvard. Hoyt eventually took up with joining biker gangs, and from there on out he was a biker. It would be a quick temper that would get him in Oz. He was renting a dvd from a video store, but the clerk continued to yap away on the phone, ignoring his customers. Hoyt grew impatient, and beat the clerk with the videotape he was renting out of anger and frustration. He was sent to Oz on convictions of assault in the first degree. Plot Summary Season 2 Upon his arrival in Oz, Hoyt immediately leads the Bikers. He becomes their representative on the Emerald City council. While working his work detail in the mail room, Hoyt opens a letter for Bob Rebadow and finds that his grandson has leukemia and has a dying wish - he'd like to go to an amusement park. Hoyt brings this to the attention of the other inmates and in the end, they all decide to pitch in money to help Rebadow, out of sympathy for his grandson. Season 3 Hoyt began to use his work in the mailroom to run his own personal scams, much to Vernon Schillinger's annoyance. This created tension between the two prisoners who are friends, since the Aryan Brotherhood and the Bikers are allied. Ryan O'Reily, seeking revenge on Schillinger for raping his brother Cyril, asked Hoyt to smuggle some brass knuckles into Oz. Schillinger caught Hoyt and as a result, he was transferred out of the mail room. O'Reily advised Hoyt to go after Schillinger for this treason, and he did. Hoyt and the other Bikers attacked Schillinger in the gym. However, this attempt on his life failed and Hoyt was sent to the hole. The Aryans and The Bikers were distant as a result of this mess, but when racial tension reached an all-time high, they reunited. Season 4 Hoyt continued to stick with the whites throughout the racial tension in Oz. A Russian Jewish inmate, named Nikolai Stanislofsky met up with the Bikers and asked them do to a job for cash - the death of an inmate named Ralph Galino. Hoyt and the Bikers killed him by force-feeding him heroin. His death would be investigated, and Hoyt would continue to be tied to Stanislofsky on the murder. Meanwhile, Hoyt and the rest of the Aryans and Bikers were all transferred out of Emerald City and moved to Unit B. But business would resume, and he would hear from Stanislofsky that O'Reily told the COs that they killed Galino. Still, he refused to kill him, feeling that if they did, the authorities would have all the proof they need. However, Hoyt would soon find out why Stanislofsky wanted O'Reily dead - evidently, Galino's murder was tied to a feud over a cell phone that Stanislofsky stole from him. Hoyt bullied Stanislofsky into giving him the cell phone and then tried to kill him, but the feud would end with him in the hole and the cell phone out of his possession. That would be of no consequence, though, and he continued to side with the whites in terms of the race war currently going on. It would be brought to an end after Adebisi's death and when it did, Hoyt and a handful of Aryans and Bikers were transferred back to Emerald City. This time he has a rivalry with Kareem Said and the Muslims, when the Aryans get into a war with them. He helped James Robson force Leroy Tidd to kill Said, but that's about all the help he puts in with his Aryan buddies. He would also help him attempt to intimidate Jeremiah Cloutier in letting go of his influence on Schillinger. Later on, Hoyt receives a favor from Irish inmate-turned-Christian, Timmy Kirk involving Cloutier, who he still wants to be harmed for having an influence on Schillinger. They are to humiliate him, and then commit a dastardly deed. When Cloutier decides to join them in their work detail fixing a wall in the kitchen, Hoyt pays off the COs to leave and together with Kirk and his fellow bikers, they bury him alive by bricking him into the wall they are fixing. However, the deed would unravel when the prison exploded in the season finale. Season 5 Cloutier's body was found burnt and scarred viciously following the explosion which freed him from the wall he was bricked behind. Being the supervising inmate during work detail, Jaz was sent to solitary as he was the only inmate they could tie to Cloutier's disappearance. However, the ducts in solitary confinement needed to be cleaned following the explosion, and so Hoyt returned to Emerald City. This brought him back into the mess with Cloutier. Kirk became paranoid that Cloutier would rat them all out once his vocal cords recovered. Therefore Hoyt forced former biker-turned-Christian Jim Burns to kill Cloutier. However Burns had a "vision" of Cloutier telling him to kill Hoyt and Kirk; and he attempted to do so in the gym the following day. Hoyt managed to repel the attack and in turn killed Burns by snapping his neck with a barbell. This ended with him going to the hole for a short while since it was self-defense, but while there he also had a "vision" of Cloutier. It would later transpire that he was going schizophrenic from all the pressure in his life catching up to him, and in these visions Cloutier told him to kill Kirk or else he would haunt him for the rest of his life. Hoyt attempted to do so and stabbed Kirk in the stomach with a wooden crucifix. Later he confessed to a series of murders just in case Cloutier wouldn't leave him alone in his mind. Confession to these murders landed him on Death Row. However, he found out Kirk wasn't dead and decided to implicate him in the killing of Jim Burns, so he would also be on Death Row. Kirk however feigned innocence and ignorance and could not be convicted without any concrete evidence. Kirk then had inmate, Clarence Seroy set up the burning of the rectory at which Catholic priest Father Ray Mukada resided, a move that hospitalized Mukada. Angered that his friend was in a hospital bed, Warden Glynn made it his mission to place Kirk on Death Row. He informed Hoyt that they could successfully move Kirk to Death Row only through the testimony of another Biker corroborating Hoyt's version of the story. Glynn also stated that he would not charge Hoyt's Biker buddy on a conspiracy or accomplice charge as he wanted to have evidence that Kirk proposed the murder to Hoyt. Hoyt had Biker Max Sands talk with Glynn. Kirk was then charged with first degree murder after Sands corroborated Hoyt's version of events. Glynn and Hoyt were consequently both happy that Kirk would face the death penalty. Season 6 Kirk moves to Death Row along with Hoyt, Cyril O'Reily, and Chris Keller. He swears to kill him and actually gets his chance when Maxim offers to do a photo shoot of the Death Row prisoners in their magazine. Hoyt shoves a light bulb in Kirk's mouth, electrocuting him, but the repercussions are severe. Hoyt claims to start seeing devils all over the place following Kirk's death. Eventually it is ruled that he is insane; and so he is able to get off Death Row, and is moved to Oz's psychiatric ward where he will wait to be moved to the Connelly Institute for the criminally insane. In order to make progress towards his treatment, Father Ray Mukada and Sister Peter Marie try to contact his parents, and they find out Hoyt was adopted. Next they manage to contact his birth mother and have her talk to Hoyt. This does wonders for Hoyt's mental health, as he begins to open up in sessions with Sister Pete, and even reveals to Mukada what happened to Cloutier since he disappeared the previous season (unknown to him was that another biker in the hospital ward was looking on seeing everything). In retribution for informing, one of the bikers stabs Hoyt several times in the stomach, killing him, in the hospital (they were allowed in by Jessica Kirk - Timmy Kirk's mother - who had begun working in the hospital as an orderly to help her understand why her son was the way he was). Kill Count Personal * Brian Lawler: Confessed to murdering Lawler in 2002. * Adam Triconi: Confessed to murdering Triconi in 2002. * David Horton: Confessed to murdering Horton in 2002. * Ralph Galino: Gave Galino a forced overdose at the request of Nikolai Stanislofsky. (2000) * Jim Burns: Broke Burns' neck with a weight. (2002) * Timmy Kirk: Electrocuted Kirk to death with a lamp. (2003) Gallery HoytCF.jpg|Hoyt as seen in his crime flashback. Hoyt-Death.jpg|The End of Jaz Hoyt. Category:Characters Category:The Bikers Category:Emerald City Category:Unit B Category:Characters on Death Row Category:Prison gang leaders Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Solitary Category:Characters killed by The Bikers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers